The Rainbow Of Love
by Fighter1106
Summary: As long as the sun shines, as long as the rain continues to fall, the rainbow of love will continues to shine till the rain had finally stopped and the night has fall.."
1. Prologue

**- The Rainbow Of Love -**

**PROLOGUE**

**HYUUGA** Mansion was crowded with lots of people. Some of the women were gossiping with each other while others were waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begun. Young boys are running and playing while the girls are just enjoying and wondering what would the bride looked like. Is she pretty? Is she beautiful? Or just pretend to look elegant while deep inside her heart, there's an unbearable pain that she couldn't take... This wedding is just a sham, a cover that would protect Hyuuga's pride.

And due to the promise that the father made with another, she is willing to accept it. It is the least that she can do to bounce back after the tragic incident.. An incident that has changed her status, her pride and her life.

But at least, she knew that everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright because she is going to marry the person that she had liked, loved and adored. Whom somehow was called a _friend _and after this marriage, the status would change to _husband_. But, does he willing to accept this? After her father and his forced him, does he really wanted to do this? Or just carrying out his responsibility as a son?

_" Please Father!! I don't want to marry now!!! I'm not ready for this!!!"_

_" Dad, I don't want to marry her, she's only a friend!!! "_

_" Father..."_

_" Dad..."_

_" Although I liked him... but that doesn't mean I want to marry him..."_

_" I beg you... I don't love her... please, stop this... I can't do this..."_

_" Don't ever disobey me!!! Because of you... our pride was stained... and this is the least I can do to build our pride back to the way it was!!! I had promised his father that I would make you a wife for his son!!! So, don't blame me for something that you did!!!"_

_" Quiet!!! I did not teach you to talk back, I want you to be a man, and to do that I'll let you take over my place to become a Hokage by marrying his daughter!! This is a promise that I made to your mother and him, and don't ever try to stop me!!!"_

_" Hinata!!!"_

_" Naruto!!!"_

_" Do as what we say and someday... you two would live happily and you would thank us for doing this... remember, once you have live together, the weather will change... "_

Same problems, different taste or feelings.  
From that day afterwards, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto was fated to be together. But will they love each other?

_**As long as the sun shines,  
As long as the rain fall down to the sea,  
The rainbow of love will continue to shine till the rain has stopped and the night falls...**_

**End Of Prologue**

_**Well, this is only a... well, its kind of a synopsis, or what you may call them... well!!! I guess that doesn't really matters... I was inspired by a novel that my friend, Santa wrote, called Pelangi Cinta ( Rainbow Of Love ), in Malaysian language of course.. but I kinda change it a little bit!!!!! Only a little bit.. okay???? **_

_**Its kinda... well a token of an apology for deleting my previous NaruHina fanfic... hehe.. **_

_**And for this fanfic... I would want to ask you if I should continue it... or... should I toss it aside??? Throw it away??**_

_**Alright, please give your reviews and answers to my question... okay?? I'm very busy at this moment... so, whenever I had a free time, I'll update it soon enough...**_

_**Thanks to Santa Suriani... And Nurul Ain... for the encouragement, you had given me!!! Love yaaa so much!!!!**_


	2. The Love Letter

**- Rainbow Of Love -**

**Chapter 1 - The Love Letter**

Hinata Hyuuga, a student who has now graduated from Konoha High will do something that she wanted to do for a long time. I mean for ages. The only thing she wanted to do since forever. Sinche she met the boy of her dreams. Since she met Naruto Uzumaki. She became more corageous after her friend, Sakura Haruno persuades her to give the letter to Naruto. She took out the letter from her bag and then took out the diploma.

She had now freed from all of the school projects and schoolworks although she will be missing some of the teachers though. Kurenai sensei, her favourite teacher who was now preparing for her marriage with Asuma sensei, Kakashi sensei, the perverted teacher whom she loved very much for being passionate about his job as a teacher and as a friend, and others who had taught her and eventually had made her one of the best students in Konoha High.

Well, she is the second best. The best student will be Sasuke Uchiha. And the third one would be Neji Hyuuga. Well, so much for Hyuuga pride. And the top ten students are all among their friends. But still, the tenth student will be Naruto. He's quite intelligent but when it comes to having fun, he will eventually forgets all about study and schoolworks. He is more enthusiastic in becoming a Hokage. He wanted to become more like his father, Minato and fulfilled his mother's dream, Kushina who had died protecting Naruto when he was a baby in a car accident.

Naruto, however, felt like he must fulfill his beloved mother's dreams as to appreciate her death for saving him. Naruto is very brave and stubborn yet headstrong boy who would do anything to get what he wants. And, being a Hokage is not the only thing he wants. He's in love with his close and childhood friend, Sakura.

Hinata was aware of this and knows his feelings towards Sakura but she won't let Sakura gets in her way to express her feelings towards Naruto. Sakura likes Sasuke and has been forever in love with him . Hinata still has her chance although it kinda hurt her feelings to see that Naruto still in love with Sakura. But, she always kept in mind that somehow feelings are can't be forced.

And so, Hinata took awhile to stare at her letter and begins to imagine the positive and negative response that Naruto would give. She had spent the whole night thinking and writing the best words for the letter and finally she had finished it. The last thing to do was deliver it to him immediately before he goes home.

She tucked her long flowing hair into her ear. She had a very long indigo coloured hair and white lavender eyes. A very typical Hyuuga beauty. But she doesn't seem to realize how beautiful she was. In fact, she was known as the beautiful Hyuuga heiress among her clan. Although she doesn't seem to aware of that. She always thought that her little sister, Hanabi was cute, and her cousin, Neji was a pretty hot lad himself but she never thought of herself that way. She is indeed a very low profiled Hyuuga. Not only for her status but for her appearence as well.

She put her love letter into her bag and then walked towards the school gate when suddenly a familiar voice called her. " Hinata-chan!!! Wait up!!! ".

She turned around to see a girl with a pink hair flowing down to her waist and a pair of green jade eyes stopped and bent down. She seemed pretty exhausted from all that running. After awhile, she finally caught her breath and began to talk. " Hey, why won't you wait for me after the graduation..? I thought we could go home together.... you big meanie... "

" Hehe, I'm sorry Sakura-san... I thought you were getting busy with Uchiha san.... have you talk to him about the date? ", Hinata replied. She began to walk along with Sakura. Sakura looked down. She seemed dissapointed and then she replied with a low and depressed voice. " I heard that he already went home with Naruto... damn it... Kiba said that they went to the ramen restaurant to celebrate the graduation.... ", suddenly, Sakura looked up and smiled. She was feeling very excited after thinking about a plan.

" Hey!!! I know, maybe we could catch them up!!! Let's go, Hinata chan!! After all, you want to give the letter to Naruto too, aren't you?? Come on!! ", She blushed, after she heard Sakura's statetment. She forgot that Ino and Sakura had known about her feelings towards Naruto. And, the love letter idea came from Sakura. Sakura grabbed her hand and ran out from the school compound. They ran and stopped after seeing two familiar figures from afar. Hinata's heart beats so fast after she saw one of the familiar figure. The blonde haired guy who wore his uniform unbuttoned exposing his orange shirt.... and his hands on the back of his head.

In fact, her heart beats faster than it has when they ran. After they approached the two figures, Sakura called out their names. " Hey, Sasuke-kun!! I've been searching for you at school!!! Why won't you wait for me...?? ", they turned around. Sasuke Uchiha smirked. He didn't say anything though but continued to walk.

The blonde guy heard Sakura's voice and said. " What about me, Sakura-chan?? You don't search for me?? ... ", Sakura replied, " Hey, who said anything about you?? In your dreams, Naruto!! ", Naruto looked down.... in a while. He noticed Hinata who seemed playing with her fingers and whose face are getting redder. He said to her, " Hey, Hinata-chan!! You're coming with us too?? That's great!! We'll celebrate our freedom together!! Yeah!! ', Hinata stuttered. " Y-yeah.... if you d-don't mind if I'm c-coming with you... "

" What're you talking about? You're always welcome!! We've been _friends_ since first grade, right? Its not wrong for you to come, right, Sasuke..? ", he elbowed Sasuke. Sasuke only nodded. Hinata gave out a little smile of dissapointment. ' _Friends_? ' After all this years, I'm still a _friend_ to him? '... she began to looked down. But seeing all of them laughing and being happy, she tried to enjoy the moment. Sasuke noticed Hinata who were getting slower in her steps. He turned around and sighed. He too began to walk slower to wait for her. Not because of he wants to get close to her but to watch over her since its dangerous for a girl to walk alone. The air begans to sway among them.

He brushed his black hair with his fingers and seemed to look cool in his ways. He glanced towards Hinata with his blacken eyes and stared. Hinata noticed him and tried to find a topic to talk about since she doesn't want anyone to know about her sadness and said...

" Hey, Uchiha-san... congratulations for receiving the best student award. " although Sasuke has a very handsome figure and has all what it takes to get all the girls like him, Hinata doesn't seem to be affected by his good looks though. She treats Sasuke like she treats her friends, and respect him as a friend. She doesn't get nervous around him... but when it comes to Naruto... only God knows how nervous she can be.

Sakura heard them and said...

" Oh, yeah, I forgot about that too!!! Congrats, Sasuke-kun!! I'm so happy for you!! ", Sakura said. Sasuke replied. " Hm, yeah, whatever... ". Sasuke found that Sakura can be a little bit annoying sometimes. After sometime they walked, Naruto said to Sakura. " Hey Sakura, what are you holding? ", Naruto asked after noticing a box that Sakura held. Sakura said " Oh, its nothing... just a chocolate cake I made for Sasuke.... " she said with a grin. Naruto yelled " What?!? You made a cake for that brat but not for me?? " Sasuke who overheard their conversation said, " Hey, stupid dobe, stop calling me brat, idiot... if you want the cake so much, why don't you just take them... I don't want them anyway.... ", Sakura heard him... and then began to shout. " It's all your fault, Naruto!!! I've been spending a whole night baking the cake for Sasuke, and your stupid babbling just ruin my plan!!! Damn you!!! ", she ran and chase him until they're gone out of trace leaving Sasuke and Hinata behind,

' A whole night? Whew, Sasuke can be mean sometimes '. Sometimes? Sasuke has been like that since the first time they met. He's a very cold guy, and never appreciates what Sakura had done for him. Hinata sighed. If Sasuke could accept Sakura, she can boost the chances to be with Naruto. But, unfortunately, Sasuke was too ego for her.

" You could always give them to me!!! Its a waste if you give it to someone who doesn't want it.... ", that was the last thing Sasuke and Hinata heard. They continued to walk and looked if they could find Naruto and Sakura. Meanwhile, Hinata tried to find a topic to talk with Sasuke. They've known each other since first grade but they never have been close friends. Hinata had always wanted to become good friends with Sasuke as she did with Sakura, Naruto and everyone. But, too bad, she was clueless. All she can do was keep quiet when suddenly Sasuke began to talk. " I don't understand.... ", Hinata was surprised to hear him talking.

" What? ", that's the best she can do. Sasuke continued, " ... Sakura had always trying to be with me... and she never give up, although I've hurt her many times before... ", he put his hands into his pocket. Hinata just stared to him as she began to realize that Sasuke had thought about things like that... She was surprised though. Hinata began to ask him. " So, why won't you accept her, Uchiha-san? ", Hinata never wanted to stick her nose into other people's affair, but the question just automatically came from her mouth, without her even realize it.

Sasuke answered with a calmed face but yet shocked. " It's easy... there is someone else's in my heart. ", he glanced towards Hinata. Hinata noticed that Sasuke stopped walking. And so does her. Sasuke looked straight into her white lavender eyes as if trying to get into her. He wanted to find the answer to his question. He wants to get deeper into her heart to find the answer, the reason to the question that he has been trying to find for the rest of his life. He moved closer to Hinata and stopped. He doesn't want to get any closer to her for he doesn't want Hinata to get the wrong point about him.

Hinata was shocked to see his reaction. She looked away after noticing his uncomfortable stare. Why does he looked at her in a very different way? Why does he looked her in a very strange way? He never looked and stared deeply to anyone before. " Uchiha-san, we better get going... ", she walked faster and tries to contentrate on giving the letter towards Naruto when suddenly....

" Hinata!!!! ",

A car that nearly crashed into her passed by slowly. Maybe the driver wanted to see if she's okay. After seeing her, the driver waved and then drove.

' It was so close.... but how....? ', before she could she think of it, she realized that Sasuke's hand are around her body. His hands are holding her tighly and firmly. His face had sunken into her hair. She could feel his warm breath and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Although, he still doesn't let go of her. He said to her in a very deep voice. " Hinata... you've been so clumsy... and careless... I can't lose you right now before you know the truth about my true feelings towards you... ", Hinata was very shocked because of Sasuke's statement.

Hinata tried to get away from his grip but she can't. " Uciha-san... please let go of me... ", Sasuke let go of her slowly. He then walked away without saying a word.

**End of Chapter 1**

_**That's the end of Chapter 1. So, yeah, there's a bit SasuHina here but don't get the wrong idea, okay? Just go on with the stories, and maybe you'll find something. Lol, what am I talking about?? So, for Chapter 1, the story started when they had graduated from Konoha High. And then the story continues and so on....**_

**_Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya, Hokage in my story is like someone who controls everything in one place, not a legendary warrior.. or anything like that..._**

_**I changed the story completely, but don't worry the ending won't change a bit, okay?? It's been a long time since I updated... Heck!! This is the first time I ever updated the fanfic!! Lol... sorry for those who waits....**_

_**And... I will warned you for the first time, those of you who didn't like SasuHina, or NaruSaku.... don't sue me, okay?? This story will be completely a NaruHina fic so, just wait for their moment of romance.... after all, SasuHina are my favourite pairing too, so is it wrong for me to put their scene in?? Hehe...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 - Love Letter!! See you in Chapter 2!!**_


End file.
